Thaddeus Rice
| rank = Captain | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Thaddeus Irving Rice (usually called Tad) is a Starfleet Officer. Biography Early Life Thaddeus was born in 2214. Seven months before his birth, his father, Thomas Rice, was killed on duty on the starship, USS Integrity. His mother, Angelica Rice, and him lived in a small apartment in San Francisco. Thaddeus had a troubled childhood and often got into trouble. His mother decided it was best for him to go into Early Starfleet School to get his character in check. He left to the campus in 2227 Rice had hated his schooling. Every weekend he would sneak out of the campus and go into the city with some of his friends from his previous school. He was caught sneaking out after a month. The instructors found it best to put Thaddeus on an actual starship with his training in Navigation. He was put aboard the USS Constitution (NCC-1831). He was trained by it's Navigation officer, Donald April, on the basics. After a few days, he realized that he wanted to join Starfleet Academy when he got to the right age. Thaddeus soon had a close relationship with April. In 2232 he enlisted in Starfleet, and was soon accepted. Starfleet Academy He moved onto the academy campus, which was ironically just across the bay from the Early Starfleet School. Thaddeus was assigned roommates with Miles Naut. He moved in unsure what to expect. He found his roommate had already moved in and was settled. Thaddeus soon befriended Miles. They were put on the same simulation crew. They both spent most of their time studying, hoping to get on a good position like the . After their first year, the ship was destroyed. The two switched their eyes to the . They took extra credits to try to get the highest grades they could. This continued until the following year. Thaddeus' mom had surprisingly gotten engaged to a starship constructor. Their first meeting ended with an argument with the three of them. Thaddeus had found that the man had an undesirable personality. Thaddeus charged out disowning himself from his mother. He returned back to the campus and had trouble with his grades. His other friend, Isabelle Abner after a month, the two had a romantic relationship together. By the end of the year, the Class of 2236 graduated. Thaddeus, Miles, and Isabelle all were stationed on the USS Constitution. USS Constitution Now Ensign Thaddeus, was put the Navigator on the ship. He was commanded under Devon Fisher. Thaddeus had worked next to Miles, who was the Helm officer. Thaddeus tried to get a rank higher. He would take extra shifts and keep himself in top physical and mental state. He got the promotion to Lieutenant junior grade a year later. Thaddeus was happy to wear the braids of a rank higher. During a small party he had with Miles and Isabelle, along with the captain for a short time, he asked Isabelle to marry him. Isabelle agreed, but the only available time they had was two years later to fully plan out the wedding. In the meantime, Thaddeus worked again trying to get third-in-command. He later got married in 2239. He hadn't got the news until his wedding, that he had gotten a promotion to Commander after getting third-in-command. A month later, he found out his wife was pregnant with twins. Thaddeus decided to slow down a little to prepare for his new family. Soon enough, nine months came and the babies were born. Thaddeus Rice II and Thomas Rice, they were born the second day of 2240. Thaddeus I decided to take some time off for the first two months of his children lives. He got back to working after those first months. Thaddeus I decided to try and get the executive officer position as the last one was getting a command. His request to become first officer was accepted, a year later the change was officially made. He served in that position for thirteen more years. The ship had been in the neutral zone and was attacked by the Klingons. More than half of the ship was destroyed. Thaddeus had to take control of the ship. Just in time, the USS Exeter had come to fend off the Klingons and take the Constitution back to Federation space. Thaddeus found that their quarters were out of the destruction zones. Later he discovered that Miles was giving Thaddeus II and Thomas a tour of the upper half of the ship. It happened that Isabelle was also in the destruction areas and was killed. Devastated, Thaddeus had moved back to Earth alone and quit Starfleet. USS Endeavor He had lived in a apartment for five years after Starfleet sent Aurora White and Logan Tyler Franks to recruit him for the . After a lot of convincing and a trip to the Endeavor, Thaddeus accepted the position. He was reinstated to Starfleet and was promoted to Captain. He was put in command of Task Force Vulcan. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Captains Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality)